Where the Heart is
by lovepb13
Summary: Set after 5x01. JJ gets a migraine and Emily make it better. Emily/JJ ONESHOT


Title: ...Where the Heart is  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: Set after 5x01. JJ gets a migraine and Emily make it better.  
A/N: **As always please, please comment, it makes my day **

JJ winced as another wave of pain swept back from her brow to pool at her temples, bounding back again in echoes of the original surge. She squinted at the desktop light that was the cause of her pain. Migraines were a curse she had inherited from her mother; it was the one thing that she gained from her mother, everything else, she had been told, was purely her father. Maybe she was too close to see it but from where she was standing she had little in common with her father, they disagreed on everything. The thoughts of her father pulled her back into the present and the reason she was in her office at 3am flicking through files that she had looked at a hundred times, the files pertaining to the man who was running Hotch's life.

Looking at the clock she sighed, it was way too late for her to still be here. She wouldn't be able to pick Henry up from his father's tonight, he would have to spend the night with Will. It wasn't something she liked doing, Will wasn't doing too well at the moment and leaving Henry with him overnight made her a little uncomfortable.

"Well he was going to have to stay over some time." She said to herself, closing her eyes and rubbing them.

"Knock, knock." A barely there voice came from her doorway. She didn't open her eyes, didn't need to, she would recognise Emily's chaotic mix of lilt's anywhere.

The rest of the team had gone home hours ago, she hadn't known Emily was still at the office.

"Why not just knock?" JJ asked softly, her head was hurting too much speak at a normal level.

"Because your head hurts and that would be torture." Emily answered. "You should go home."

JJ sighed again. "I can't drive like this, it looks like I'm going to have to bed down on my couch for tonight."

Emily chuckled lightly. "Well I can't have that. Come on, I'll drive you."

"Bright lights? Loud noises? I think I'll stay here." JJ said, finally opening her eyes and giving Emily an appreciative look. "Thanks anyway, I really appreciate the offer." Silhouetted against the pale light coming through the shutters of her office window Emily looked magnificent, strong and slender but soft and graceful at the same time.

Put simply Emily Prentiss took her breath away, each and every time she looked at her.

"Don't you have any pills you could take?" Emily asked, settling on the chair across the desk from JJ.

"I left them at home and all of the pharmacies are closed." JJ moaned, uncharacteristic self pity showing in her voice.

"Have you tried rubbing your temples?" Emily asked, dimming the desktop light.

"I can't." JJ admitted. "it doesn't work."

"Do you want me to try?" Emily asked, her eyes full with a compassion that made JJ's heart melt.

JJ's head snapped up from where it had been, bowed away from the light. The thought of Emily touching her sent shivers through her body, waves of something other than pain crashing a good deal lower than her temples. She nodded dumbly, not trusting herself to speak.

Emily stood up and made her way carefully around JJ's desk, doing her best to avoid the stacks of files that had moved from the desk to make room for George Foyet's files. She stood behind JJ pulling her back by her shoulders to sit up straight against the back of the chair, tucking JJ's hair back behind her ears when she was done.

"I'll be gentle." She whispered, taking her middle and index fingers and rubbing them in gentle circles at JJ's temples, applying more pressure gradually until a moan from JJ startled her. Not breaking her ministrations Emily told herself that she had imagined it or that JJ was just easing up a little in the break from the pain.

JJ moaned again, this time more breathy, as pain eased and tingles began to spread out from Emily's fingers. "God Em that feels good."

A hot blush flamed up from Emily's stomach, colouring her neck and darkening her cheeks. Her hands started to tremble and she prayed JJ wouldn't notice. It occurred to her that this was probably the worst idea she had ever had and that she was one step away from ruining her friendship with JJ forever, possibly even losing her job. She pulled herself together again. Focusing on the reason they were in this position and the look in Hailey's eyes as she gazed up at them before getting in the car and being driven to somewhere they couldn't know.

And then JJ moaned again, arching into Emily's touch and all the barriers that Emily had managed to erect fell down, crumbling into nothingness.

"Oh Emily." JJ moaned.

"Jennifer..." She whispered, hearing the darkness in her own voice.

JJ started, jumping away from Emily's touch as if she had been burned. "I'm so sorry Emily I guess I just got lost in... I've had this migraine for days and... You know what you should just head home, I'm fine sleeping here anyway."

"I'll go I promise if you answer just one question." Emily said, taking a step towards where JJ had jumped to.

"As long as you answer a question from me first?" JJ bargained, her voice shaky.

Emily nodded.

"How... How did that make you feel when I..." JJ gestured vaguely, not able to say what she wanted to say.

"I felt something I shouldn't have." Emily answered truthfully.

JJ nodded, taking it all in. "Me too. Does that answer your question?"

Emily nodded. "It does."

"What are we going to do about this?" JJ asked. "In the interest of full disclosure I think you should know that Will and I separated. And that anything that did happen between us would have to be put behind Henry in my priorities." She knew it sounded cold but she didn't know how else to lay things out so plainly.

"How about we start with a kiss?" Emily offered, blushing again as she said it.

"You blushed." JJ observed with amusement. "It's cute."

"No one has ever called me cute." Emily said in wonderment.

So JJ kissed her, kissed her because she doubted anyone had kissed Emily without express permission before and because Emily seemed charmed by being called 'cute'. She kissed her because she was Emily and because she made all of her pain go away. Kissed her because it made her stomach flip and her body long for something she resigned herself to life without months ago.

"Do you think you could survive a car journey now?" Emily asked when they parted, resting their foreheads together.

JJ nodded gently so as not to break contact with Emily. "Take me home Emily."

"I've never been to your house." Emily whispered. "I have the address in my book but I left it at home but if you direct it I'm sure I could manage to drop you off."

"Take me to _your_ home Em." JJ whispered, kissing her again.

"Jennifer..."

"Take me home Emily."


End file.
